The Demons Inside Us
by PikaPalAllDaway
Summary: Perseus Jackson saved Olympus from Kronos, but with a price. Killing Luke only led Percy being replaced as the host. With no choice, the gods cast him down to Tartarus to quell the beast inside of him. Later, Percy returns, but the world has changed. Will he cope with it? With a new war rising, will he be ready in time? And will he even find love? THANKS TO spnaph FOR BETA-ING! :))
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _"Percy! No!" A blonde girl screamed as a dark haired boy lost his weapon. A golden eyes boy stopped to look at the girl. "Luke please, I know you're in there. Remember you promised," The girl croaked through pain. The boy staggered back, golden eyes flickering to blue before staying in blue._

 _"Percy give me the blade, only I can stop him,"_

 _The dark haired boy contemplated his words before the girl screamed at him to give it._

 _The blue eyed boy stabbed himself under his left armpit and his eyes glowed like molten lava. He screamed before it turned baritone and demonic._

 _"NO! No matter, I shall take another host. A golden mist rose from Luke and rushed toward Percy. Annabeth screamed as the gods arrived. Luke lay dead with ash around him. Percy dropped to his knees gasping, fighting away the demonic presence._

 _He rasped a few words out, "Send me to Tartarus, I can't stop him like this. There are too many people. I'll find out a way to contact you once I've dealt with him."_

 _Percy's eyes turned golden, "NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!"_

 _Percy's sea green eyes returned and he gasped out. "Do it now!"_

 _Zeus had no choice but to raise his bolt. "Perseus Jackson, host of Kronos, you are hereby condemned to Tartarus until further notice."_

A young man stumbles through the rugged, red and black terrain of a desolate place. The air was acidic and the ground infertile, all he carried was a ballpoint pen. His clothes were tattered and his normally handsome face was streaked with red dirt and blood. His left arm hung limp at his side as he stumbled to a river made of fire, the glow of the flames reflected off of his dull sea green eyes. The boy gulped down the fire and sighed as his arm closed its wound and the air didn't taste acidic anymore. He heaved himself to his feet and used his sword to help himself up. He could feel himself dying slowly. The river of fire can only do so much. It's been 3 years since he was here and he usually was careful while fighting making sure not to hurt himself more than necessary. Today however, he was caught off guard and he paid the price. His arm was severely wounded and he could tell at least 3 of his ribs were broken. A voice chuckled in the back of his head and spoke, "Perseus, Perseus, Perseus…when will you ever learn? You will die here and I will once again be set free. Your mission to become stronger and suppress me is fruitless."

The now identified Perseus grit his teeth, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from hurting my family. Anything," he snarled back at the voice.

"Monsters are coming your way…if I were you I would pray to those pathetic gods to save you because we both know you're going to die today," the voice snickered before receding back into the depths of the boy's mind.

"Shut up Kronos! I will not die! Not today or ever!" Percy screamed out in defiance and turned to face a particularly nasty goddess and a few of her servants. The goddess of misery and a multitude of Arae fanned out behind her. Percy groaned and started to work on the Arae, bearing curse after curse while Akhyls sent poison after him. The last Arae caught him off guard. It gave him a vision of Luke stabbing Annabeth while he watched, unable to do anything.

"Do you see Jackson? You can do nothing to protect her. My men will pick off your camp while its weak and I'll make sure to get her first. Nothing will protect her. You have no power to protect her with. No power. You are weak. I will escape once you die, and I will rip her apart. Piece by piece and I will enjoy every moment of it," Kronos uttered watching the vision with glee.

Percy felt rage bubbling up. Rage at everything. The ignorance of the gods. Rage at Kronos. Rage at his weakness. Rage at Luke. Rage at Olympus. Rage at his imprisonment. A burning hot feeling originated from his gut and with a scream he dropped to his knees. The burning sensation spread and he let it swallow him whole. Once the feeling swept past him, he stood up and stared at Akhyls unflinching at her glare. His eyes turned dark, resembling stormy waters. The ocean at its worst. The poison shot towards him. Percy snarled dangerously and willed the poison to stop in its tracks. After all, poison is a form of water. He brought it to him and made it circle around him making him look downright demonic. Akhyls's eyes widened dramatically as she found her weapon turned against her. She scrambled back and pleaded for mercy. Percy let the poison flow toward her and eat away at her flesh.

"There is no mercy for the wicked," he snarled at her as she dissolved into dust.

Kronos remained silent. "Still think I am weak Kronos? I am stronger than you. I always will be because I have something to fight for. Your essence may be inside me but I am always in control," he spoke, his baritone voice finally finding strength. He walked into the darkness with a slight limp and a vow to strengthen himself more.

A year had passed and Percy was looking better. He soon became the single most feared thing in Tartarus and even made a new friend. A sabretooth cat that shifted forms from a small orange kitten to its ferocious counterpart. After Iapetus left Small Bob to him, the cat and Percy grew very close. After a few months of relishing and getting comfortable with his new strength, he knew it was time to return to Olympus. He had long quelled Kronos, taming the spirit inside of him and taking his powers once in a while. Occasionally, Kronos would try his luck and break out but Percy would fight him back and keep him silent for another couple of months. Percy travelled to Hermes's fallen shrine and knelt at the shrine's base. He took his sword and cut himself. He watched the blood drip onto the dirty marble.

"I, Perseus Jackson, pledge my loyalty to Olympus and Olympus only. To serve till death and to protect the fifth age in all its glory. This I swear on the river Styx, "Percy chanted as the golden-red blood fizzled on the shrine and gave off a glow, as Olympus accepted his pledge. He felt himself start to get pulled out of the pit and he pulled Small Bob with him. The kitten shook excited to finally get out of the pit. Percy managed a smile, the only one he had in years, and closed his eyes.

Hermes was doing his usual deliveries when he felt someone spill their blood for him. He stopped short when he realized who that could be. He started to hear Percy chant and he quickly flashed to Olympus. Zeus and Hera were watching the rebuilding of Camp Half-Blood while a peacock and eagle were perched on their thrones. Zeus's eyes flickered to him before dismissing the viewing mist.

"What is it Hermes?" he asked annoyed at the unannounced arrival.

"He is ready, and is swearing his allegiance as we speak," Hermes replied, shivering with anticipation. Zeus's eyes widened before nodding. He threw his Master Bolt down and summoned the council, including Hestia and Hades. Hestia was the first to arrive, walking out of the flames of the original hearth in the form of an eight year old. Aphrodite and Ares flashed onto their thrones. Artemis appeared in a glow of silver light while Apollo arrived in a golden light that nearly blinded everyone in the room. Hades stepped out of the shadows and conjured a seat for himself. Hephaestus appeared on his throne, carrying the smell of metal and soot with him. Athena flashed onto her seat with an owl perched on her shoulder. Demeter poofed into existence spraying grain everywhere. Those present rolled their eyes at her antics. Dionysus flashed into his seat and sipped a can of diet coke while throwing a glare to his father. Finally, Poseidon appeared with mist surrounding him and his throne, his face still holding sadness for his lost son. It had been 30 years and he was sure that his favorite and only son was dead. Once all the gods were settle into their respective seats, Zeus spoke, "Perseus has contacted us through Hermes's fallen shrine. He has taken the oath of loyalty and swore by the Styx so I assume that he has quelled Kronos. All in favor of bringing him out of Tartarus?"

Everyone's eyes bugged out. "How is he alive father? "Athena spoke.

Hades responded quietly but with power seeping out of his words, "Time moves differently in Tartarus, it probably only has been three years to the boy."

Hestia grinned widely, always feeling hope from the demigod. Ares tsked, wishing that the punk had died. Aphrodite hummed thinking of ways to spice up his love life now that her favorite pairing had been broken.

All 14 hands rose in the air after a moment of consideration. The motion was passed. Poseidon let out a sob of joy and waited impatiently for his son to return from Tartarus. "The motion is passed; Perseus Jackson shall be brought back. Be ready we do not know his mental or physical state. Apollo, make sure the boy is treated right away."

Apollo nodded realizing the seriousness of the situation. All 14 gods raised their symbol of powers and chanted to pull Percy out of the pit. A bright light in the middle of the room grew and eventually revealed a 19 year old boy holding a kitten and a bronze sword. His green eyes brightening as he saw his father.

"Hey dad," Perseus spoke before falling to the ground, exhaustion from the past three years catching up to him in the teleport. Apollo picked him up and took him to his temple to heal. Poseidon smiled widely, knowing that Percy would be okay. The Olympians flashed out one by one, each promising to see the boy before he returned to camp.

Apollo looked at the boy in his arms. He was dirty, smelly and worn. His frame was thin with no fat and tons of muscle, he wasn't to the health Apollo would have liked, but that was expected if you came from the pit. He laid the boy to rest on a bed and got to work on him. Fixing bones and healing bruises and cuts and cleaned him in the process. The kitten he brought sat at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently.

A few hours later, Apollo stepped back to smile at his handiwork. The boy was now recognizable to be the son of Poseidon that saved them all. "What is that monstrosity that he calls hair?" He spoke to himself before taking a pair of scissors about to trim it when Aphrodite flashed in, furiously grabbing the scissors. "Uh-Uh Apollo! I get to style him do you understand?" Aphrodite told him off while conjuring a barber seat. They lifted him onto the seat and Aphrodite got to work on his hair. She cut off portions measuring with a comb and gelling his hair as she went. Once she was finished, Perseus now had a spiky cut with a slight Mohawk. A few strands fell onto his face and covered his closed eyes. She gave a good look at him and fitted him into a white shirt, a leather jacket with a few studs and dark skinny jeans with a couple of chains. To complete the look, she hung sunglasses on his shirt and conjured a pair of black and white high tops for him to wear later. Aphrodite squealed and gushed at his outfit, "Doesn't he look gorgeous Apollo?" Before he could reply the cat Percy brought back hissed at Aphrodite. She humphed at the feline before summoning a ball of yarn for it to play with.

Apollo snickered before replying, "A bit on the skinny side but once he recuperates, I think he can be as awesome as me."

"He gives off the bad-boy vibe doesn't he?" Aphrodite cooed at the sleeping boy and kissed him on the cheek. A pink glow settled over him and his features sharpened, he regained a little of his fat, bringing him to a slightly better build.

"You had to give him your blessing? You realize he's going to kill you once he finds out right?"

"Oh well, I had the chance and I took it. He is absolutely drop-dead gorgeous now!" Aphrodite spoke, excited at the prospect of watching girls fall in love with him and screwing with his love life.

Apollo rolled his eyes at her and ushered her out after putting Percy back on the bed, careful not to wake him. The cat followed and curled up against Percy's side.

"Get out. He needs rest." He spoke with finality while pushing her out the doors.

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving!" Aphrodite huffed while vanishing leaving a pink puff of smoke and perfume wafting in the air.

Apollo turned to go back inside when he felt someone flash behind him.

"For the last time Aphrodi-oh, hey Uncle P," Apollo spoke, to the god.

"Is Aphrodite harassing my sleeping son?" Poseidon asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"She's already gotten her claws on him. Gave him the haircut and the works. Even gave him her blessing."

"That woman…" Poseidon growled, before starting to speak again, "Can I see him?"

"Sure, but he needs rest, he probably won't wake up for days," Apollo replied leading his uncle to Percy's room. Apollo closed the door behind Poseidon, giving him a little privacy and flashed out.

Inside, Poseidon smiled sadly at his son. "The world has changed Percy. I hope you are ready for it, "he said to his little sea prince, kissing his forehead and holding his hand for a few moments. Percy shifted and a soft smile graced his features. Poseidon smiled before vanishing in a sea breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Percy saw when he woke up was the bright ceiling of a temple. _Apollo_ he immediately guessed. He felt cleaner and stronger and something nudged his side. Smiling, Percy picked up Small Bob, "We did it buddy, all on our own." Small Bob purred as Percy scratched his favorite spot. He took a deep breath and lifted himself up and sat on the bed. He ran his hand through his hair only to find that is had been cut short and styled. He glanced at his clothes and muttered thanks to Aphrodite. Not sure whether to be grateful for the new clothes or to be grossed out by the fact she styled him while he was knocked out. He slipped on the pair of converse and quietly walked out of the room he was in.

He found Apollo with headphones on in the kitchen, dancing like a madman while flipping some pancakes. He looked down at Small Bob to find it rolling its eyes at the god. Just for a laugh, he made the pancake batter float out of the bowl and to him. When Apollo went to pour more on the pan, he looked around confused before turning around and comically dropping the bowl when he saw Percy. Before he could react, however, he flung the batter at the son god's face and broke out laughing at the horrified expression that instantly formed. Adding to the humor, Artemis walked in as well, took one good look at Apollo and burst out laughing as well.

"Oh, Gods. Apollo…that's hilarious…anyway, Perseus I'm glad to see you up and about."

Perseus tried to talk but instead found a pressure in his chest that made it hard to breathe. He leaned against the wall of the kitchen and slumped down and tried to breathe in regular intervals. Apollo immediately came to his side and soothed his lungs.

"Don't take it too hard, the constant exposure to the polluted environment damaged your lungs. It will take a few months to heal them completely. You need to regain your fat mass and bring your health up," Apollo shot a smirk at Artemis, "Arty, you jinxed him."

Artemis huffed and crossed her arms, "I did no jinxing, that's Hecate's thing, and stop calling me Arty!"

Percy cracked a weak smile at the godly siblings and stood up, feeling a little dizzy but a little better thanks to Apollo.

"Sorry Perce, but I can only give you so much godly energy before you start to burn up, you have to heal on your own from here."

"Thanks, Apollo, that's okay. I'll be fine." Small Bob grew to his sabretooth size and acted as a support for Percy if he stumbled. Artemis drew out her bow shocked but didn't nock an arrow. Small Bob glanced at her before nudging Percy to get on him. "I can't do that, you know it, I have to get stronger on my own," he whispered into the cat's ear while kissing the crown of its head. "Thank You though,"

Artemis watched impassively at the exchange but was inwardly impressed, _he would do well in the wild_ she realized. Clearing her throat, she spoke the reason of her visit to her blasted brother's temple, "Apollo, the hunt ran out of Ambrosia and we need more antiseptic and rubbing alcohol,"

Apollo snapped his fingers and nodded at his sister, "they're in the medical tent,"

Artemis smiled at him and turned to Percy, "Get better; you are the only man I respect. I cannot have you dying on me." Percy nodded at her and closed his eyes as she flashed away, leaving the scent of the woods in the air.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk Apollo, if I'm not home by a few hours, I'm probably at dad's place but check with him anyway, in case something happens to me along the way."

"Alright, though I'm not happy about this I'll let you go out, but you need to eat first," he replied warily while sliding three pancakes over to Percy who sat in the chair. He nodded to Small Bob who sprinted out the door to hunt. Percy grinned at Apollo when he saw that they were colored blue, he tried to stuff one down his throat when Apollo slapped his hand with the warm spatula and giving a warning look. "Sorry, "Percy muttered weakly, smiling sheepishly. He ate his pancakes slowly missing his mother's home cooked ones. He relished every bite, feeling bliss during each mouthful. It was a while since he had any decent food in Tartarus. Every now and then, he would get scraps from Hermes's shrine but he usually went hungry, only eating if Bob caught something for him. They would sit by the Phlegethon and cook the meat over a fire.

It wasn't long before Percy found that he couldn't finish the second no matter how much he wanted to. He pushed the plate away and pleaded with Apollo not to make him eat it.

"Fine, but I want you to eat at least three pancakes by the end of this week. You need to increase your body weight; you're just skin, bones and muscle right now. How are you going to get the girls with that build?" Apollo stated, cracking a joke that made Percy grin.

"I already have Annabeth, I don't need anyo-what?" Percy stopped at the pitiful look on Apollo's face.

"Percy, you were in Tartarus for 30 years. Annabeth…she moved on and died in a monster attack three years ago…I'm sorry." He spoke, hesitating at some parts, but Percy didn't care. He could feel himself hyperventilating. Annabeth's gone. The one he was fighting for. Dead. He could feel tears prick the back of his eyes but he took a deep breath and shoved the emotional pain to the back of his head. He took a shaky breath and stood up, "I-I need to go…I'll be at dad's…"

Apollo didn't argue as the teen stumbled out of his temple doors. He could only imagine the amount of emotional and physical trauma he went through in hell, only to find out that the love of his life died.

Percy gasped, and let a few sobs escape as he walked down the path of Olympus, hoping to find his father's palace before someone saw him. Small Bob bounded up to him with a slightly blood stained muzzle and a satisfied smile. He purred, craving for attention when he saw his master's heartbroken expression. He mewled feeling down, matching Percy's mood but shrunk down and demanded to be picked up. Percy obliged before starting to walk again. He passed a temple with a garden full of grapes, one with a peacock resting on the steps and one with wheat growing everywhere. Finally, he stopped at a lake, with a temple half submerged in it.

Percy left Small Bob at the edge of the lake and called upon his strengthened water powers. He walked on the water to reach the arch that led inside and knelt at his father's altar to pray. Pretty soon, he heard a pop and a comforting hug enveloped him. His dad still smelled like the sea breeze that ruffled his hair when he went to Montauk with his mom. He sobbed into the god's shoulder, letting out all of the stress, hurt and anger that was bottled inside of him.

"You'll be alright. You're my son and the most powerful demigod there is, nothing can break you. Nothing. The sea is always flowing and never restrained. You will flow past this and overcome everything because you're my bravest, strongest son." Poseidon muttered into his son's ear while rubbing his back and rocking him back and forth.

It was ten minutes later when Percy finally stopped and pulled away from the hug. "Sorry I ruined your toga…"

"Don't worry, I do best when drenched in salt water," Poseidon replied. "Zeus would like to see you if you're ready."

Percy nodded slowly before rubbing his eyes, shaking his head to sort himself out. "Let's go."

As The father and son exited the temple, Small Bob bounded up to them and ducked under Percy's hand, so it rested on the crown of the beast's head. They started on the path that led up to the hill where the throne room was situated. Poseidon broke the silence first, "Where did you get the cat?"

"I pushed Iapetus in the river Lethe a while back. He forgot everything and I named him Bob and told him that he was a janitor. After being thrown in Tartarus, he made a friend in this cat and named him Small Bob. When I got down there, I was weak in the beginning and he protected me till I grew strong enough to be on my own. I made a stupid mistake one day and he sacrificed himself to save me. He hasn't reformed since and I took Small Bob with me. We traveled through Tartarus together for two years and grew pretty close. He never leaves me alone and is really protective and affectionate. I'll throw myself back into Tartarus if they try to get rid of him." Percy replied seriously, at which Poseidon nodded. It was good that Percy wasn't completely alone. The mere idea of that would have driven Poseidon mad if he were in Percy's shoes."

"What about Kronos? Is he…Is he still in you?"

"Yeah, but I can control him for the most part. I think he's realized that he's not coming out anytime soon and doesn't fight it anymore. Especially now that I've gotten even stronger, but every now and then he'll try to break out. Just isolate me away from everyone and don't do anything I say and it'll pass after he runs out of strength."

Poseidon looked alarmed at that but nodded anyway. Pretty soon, they arrived at the throne room. Zeus and Hera were seated at the head, and the other Olympians were continuing with their godly chores so they weren't present. The king of the gods looked to be in deep thought as he didn't notice their arrival. His queen touched his arm, jarring him from his train of thought and he met the eyes of Perseus who looked back defiantly.

"Shouldn't you bow boy?" he spoke, demanding respect.

"After what I have done to secure your positions, I think it's not necessary," Percy spoke, daring Zeus to say otherwise. He rejected the challenge and sat back on the throne.

"Has Kronos been defeated?"

Percy looked away and replied, not meeting Zeus's eyes, "No, but he can't break out. I've trained to keep him in and fight him off if he tries to come out. He's usually weak after an attempt so I have around five months of breathing time before he usually tries again."

"So he still resides in you then?"

"Yes,"

"Unacceptable! You are much too powerful already!"

"Brother if I may, Percy went down into Tartarus to control Kronos inside of him. Using our father's powers would only make Kronos stronger giving him a greater chance of breaking out of Percy's body. I doubt my son would do that." Poseidon cut in, afraid of where this is going.

Zeus sat forward and stared into Percy's eyes. After a while, he receded seeming a bit more at ease but still wary. "Very well, the boy is still pure, but I shall have him remain on Olympus for a year before he is allowed to return to camp. He will need to recover and I shall keep a close eye on him to see if he truly has bested our father. You are dismissed, make sure the cat doesn't eat one of my eagles or it will be the last thing it shall do."

Percy stormed out of the throne room in anger. The god threatened his best friend and made him wait another year to see which of his friends remained. Another year! Percy slid down a column and sat with his head in his hands. Small Bob licked his face before turning into his kitten form and draping himself across Percy's outstretched legs. Poseidon walked by and knelt beside him. "Relax Percy, it will fly by as if it were nothing. You will see your friends soon."

**11 months later**

Percy ducked under a sword that passed over his head and parried a spear thrusted his way. He swung Riptide in a smooth arc, stopping just at the neck of the war god, not cutting any skin. Ares grunted and admitted defeat, "Not bad punk, not bad at all." He gathered up what was left of his dignity and left the arena.

Percy grinned and whooped with joy. In almost a year, he regained his regular body weight and returned to a healthy build making nymphs, naiads and Olympus folk swoon over him while he trained. Even a few minor goddesses tried to make a move on Percy who dodged their advances left and right. Aphrodite had a great time making the boy's love life interesting as she tried to pair him up with someone. She failed each time of course, but Aphrodite loved a good challenge. She had a trump card waiting for him at camp and couldn't wait to try her out, positive she would get to Percy.

Percy had hung out with many of the gods who treated him with care, thankful for the great service he did them. He regained the sparkle in his eyes and was almost back to his old self while picking a few new skills including archery. He could now shoot a bow and arrows decently but nowhere near the level of Apollo's kids of Artemis's hunters. Percy was turning twenty today, the day he gets to go back to camp. He finished sparring with Ares and was about to go to the throne room when Aphrodite flashed in next to him. An instant scowl adorned his face. After she blessed him, he couldn't get the peace he wanted due to his increased good looks. At this point, he always made it a point to make her feel a little guilty and to piss her off a little when she visited him.

"Oh Percy!" she sang, excited about something.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" he asked, his voice muffled due to the shirt he was putting back on.

"Why did you do that? I'm sure the residents of Olympus would have liked to gaze at the hot bod for a little while longer…" she giggled while twirling a piece of her golden hair in between her fingers. Percy stared at Aphrodite who took on the appearance of Annabeth, remembering the spitfire beauty who still had his heart. He looked away before gathering his training equipment and turned to leave. A manicured hand grabbed his arm and made him turn around. Aphrodite was smirking at him, "I have a surprise waiting for you at camp. I promise you will like this one..." she spoke and teleported away.

Percy stared at the spot she once was dread filling his gut at the sound of one of Aphrodite's surprises. He sprinted up to the throne room with Small Bob joining him after his daily morning hunt. The son of the sea pushed the doors of the throne room where all the Olympians including Hestia and Hades were waiting for him. He grinned before bowing to his dad, then Zeus and rest of the gods.

"Perseus Jackson! You have proved your loyalty to Olympus and today is the day you shall return to Camp Half-Blood! Despite Kronos trying to break out of you more than twice during your stay here, you have proven that you can handle him! All opposed to this speak now or forever hold your peace!" No one objected. Percy winked at Apollo and Hermes who both flashed him a smirk and thumbs up. Poseidon grew to a human size and hugged his son and gave Small Bob a scratch behind the ear. Zeus raised his bolt and threw it down. Percy felt the world glow white before a heat enveloped him.

A few seconds later, he felt mud underneath his sneakers and he opened his eyes. He was standing on top of Half-Blood hill and next to Thalia's old tree. He was about to take a step forward when blond blur smashed into him. He felt his nose crack on top of a stone as he groaned. A dagger was positioned against his throat, but that wasn't what took his breath away it was a blonde, grey-eyed girl on top of him.

"Annabeth?" he spoke, uncertain of the person who pinned him down.

The girl crinkled her nose and looked at him warily; her cool grey eyes took in his appearance and looked to his face. She finally spoke in a voice that definitely wasn't Annabeth's.

"How do you know my mother?"

 **THANKS TO spnaph FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother?!" Percy screamed, causing a few birds to flee from their perches.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The girl questioned, shoving the knife closer to his neck.

"Apollo told me she was dead, but I didn't think that she had moved on." he muttered, feeling incredibly dejected. Of course she would move on, it was what he would have wanted if he had actually died.

"Lord Apollo? Are you a god? You don't look impressive enough to be one. And how do you know my mother? You still haven't answered my questions!" She hissed at him, eyes flashing dangerously. The mystery girl resembled Annabeth so much that it scared him.

"You ask too many questions, just like her," he reminisced,eyeing the girl kneeling on top of him. Deciding he had enough, Percy swept her legs out from under her and flipped them over so he was on top. Annabeth's supposed daughter flushed a bright red and Percy seemed to realise the position they were in. He quickly scrambled off of her and backed away. If she really was his past lover's daughter, the outburst to follow would surely be deadly.

He quickly summoned some water and splashed it onto her face. Before she regained her bearings, he sprinted as fast as he could go down the hill and into the strawberry fields he missed so much. Percy turned around, and to his surprise, the blonde was catching up fast. He winced, she'd inherited her mother's speed.

He ran faster and practically slammed into the Big House door. He flung it open and found no one in the main hall. Suddenly he heard voices. And angry footsteps. And outraged screams and greek curses directed at him. Shit. He slammed the door right in the girl's face and locked it quickly, placed a chair under the door knob preventing the door from opening, and made his way to where the voices originated from, realising that they were in the rec room. He paused before the door, listening in on the conversation.

"When is Chiron going to get back from Olympus?" a feminine voice asked.

"I don't know, Alyssa. He left in a hurry though."

"We have to cancel capture the flag tomorrow if he doesn't come back today."

"Crap, that's going to start a shit storm!" A very familiar voice exclaimed.

"Connor, just because you're older than us doesn't mean you can curse! If Mr. D or Chiron finds out…"

Percy inhaled sharply and backed away from the door. Connor was still alive.

"Wait, someone's here." Connor spoke again. Percy's eyes widened and he turned to run away, only to be greeted by a fuming, wet, blonde. Her dagger poised dangerously under his chin. The door opened behind him and he could feel the point of a blade touching the back of his neck. Granted, they couldn't hurt him due to the invulnerability, but they don't need to know that yet.

"Turn around slowly and carefully with your hands in the air." A cold voice commanded. He cringed. Malcolm. That makes two alive...things were going to get complicated. _I could always hide on Olympus. No one would ever find me...But i'll have to hide during the solstices. I can pay a visit to dad's underwater palace...Hopefully Triton won't kill me,_ he thought, his ADHD causing him to completely forget the danger he was placed in.

"I said turn around!" Malcolm spat, clearly aggravated.

Percy sighed and raised his arms in the air before speaking, "Is that really how you greet your sister's ex-boyfriend? I mean, sure I ditched you guys, but I don't think Tartarus was much of a vacation…"

The blade clattered to the floor and Connor, Malcolm and some other person gasped. Percy spun on his heel to face his past friends. He smiled sheepishly and lowered his hands. "Now that that's don-"

Percy felt himself being tackled to the floor, "How do we know you're not Kronos?!" A beach blonde haired kid sneered. Will Solace, he remembered, one of the medics that he'd seen during his many visits to the infirmary.

Percy gulped and stuttered, "Um, I don't-"

Before he could even produce a sentence, Connor pulled out a dagger and shoved it into Percy's chest. Gasps and shouts of horror broke out when Connor attacked him, but when the son of Hermes pushed the blade in, it shattered without leaving a mark on his tanned skin. The Blondie spluttered and gasped. "But that isn't possible.."

"Unless you're Percy Jackson…" Connor finished. "So we know you're the real Percy's body but how do we know that Kronos isn't controlling you?"

"I swear on the Styx that my loyalties lie with Olympus. Can I get up now, you're not exactly skinny Will."

Will glared at Percy but got off of him. The son of Poseidon finally noticed all of the new faces gazing at him from the doorway of the rec room. "New campers huh?"

He went to greet them but he felt his hands being pulled back and cuffed. "Really? Come on, guys!" he whined as he got dragged into the rec room and hefted on to the ping pong table. He felt chains go across his legs to keep him chained to the ping pong table. "Is this really necessary?" He asked Connor, who seemed to be enjoying his misery.

"Just precautionary measure until Chiron gets back. He probably went because of you coming back to camp."

Malcolm locked the chains using one of the Hephaestus Anti-Pick Locks and stepped back, admiring his work. Percy groaned and let his head fall onto the table.

"Umm...Connor...who is this?" A brown haired girl with a toolbelt asked.

"We're not really sure yet. If he's the guy we think he is, he's getting a real beating. But if he really is the guy he claims to be… He'll still get pummeled, but we'll stop. Eventually. So it's a really bad situation for him either way." Connor replied, cracking his knuckles.

"He said he knew my mom." The blonde girl who pinned him down spoke, demanding answers with her eyes.

"He did, Amaryllis" Malcolm spoke softly.

"But mom never talked about him. In fact, she never talked about the war with me! I barely knew her! Now someone claims to know her better than I do!"

"He's the reason she won't talk to you."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Amaryllis "Amy" Chase was already fuming when she got to the border. No one would tell her anything. Why was Chiron called to Olympus? She knew her friends had no idea, but the older cabin leaders seemed like they had an idea and wouldn't tell her anything. Amy sat at the base of Thalia's tree and watched for any monsters or new demigods. She rested her head against the bark and felt bad for the girl who was once trapped here. Apparently, she had been a daughter of Zeus named Thalia. Artemis's current lieutenant, if she remembered correctly. Somebody had gotten the golden fleece and turned her back to human, but she never knew the full story. Her mom would never tell her, and her Uncle Malcolm would avoid the topic because she would get angry.

Amy really hated her mother sometimes. She never talked to her about anything and it created a distance between them. And yet she wished she could take it all back now that she's dead. Three years. In the three years since her mother died, she had changed so much. Losing your mother at 16 does that to you. She could feel herself getting more serious and battle hardened. After all, it was her fault that her mother died. Cursing softly, she got back to the task at hand.

Amaryllis clutched the baseball cap that her mother had given her. Anyone who wears it would become invisible, a tool she had used many times to win capture the flag. She was broken out of her thoughts when a bright light flashed at the edge of the border. She walked toward the man who had teleported about 10 meters from the tree. She clutched her knife and pinned him down, assessing him, if he was friend or foe. She had to admit, he was gorgeous. He had messy raven black hair and beautiful sea green eyes filled with sadness, reminding her of the rolling waves. Amaryllis could tell he was fit judging by his arms and the muscles she was currently feeling while she pinned him to the ground. He had to be at least a head taller than her and had very broad shoulders. His facial features were aristocratic and made him look like a son of Aphrodite. His eyes widened in surprise and...Recognition?

"Annabeth?"

She froze internally, he knew her mother? "How do you know about my mother?"

He was the one to freeze this time, a complete expression of disbelief took ahold of his face as he exclaimed, "Mother!?"

If he knew her mother, didn't he know her? He started muttering something about Apollo and a thought crossed her mind. What if he was a god?

As she questioned him he flipped her and splashed water on her face. How dare he! Amaryllis took her praise of his beauty away! Forget being a god, he was a demon straight from the underworld! He almost got the baseball cap wet! Amaryllis growled and chased after him, muttering greek curses and damning his soul to the Fields of Punishment. Just as she caught up to him at the Big House, he slammed the door in her face. She huffed in anger and tried to find another way in, but she could only find a half open window.

Amaryllis' face flushed as she grew angrier. Making her crawl through a window to catch him? How humiliating! She glanced around, making sure no one was watching and wiggled through the opening. Landing ungracefully on her tailbone, she got up rubbing the spot where the floor greeted her and walked quietly to the rec room. There, the son of a bitch was, eavesdropping on the conversation between the cabin counselors. He started to back away but she was ready. When he turned, her blade was poised under his chin, dangerously close to his windpipe. Connor, Malcolm and Will came out and Uncle malcolm had a sword to the back of the intruder's neck.

He sighed and raised his arms in the air before speaking, "Is that really how you greet your sister's ex-boyfriend? I mean, sure I ditched you guys but I don't think Tartarus was much of a vacation…"

Malcolm's sword clattered to the floor and Connor and Will gasped. The black haired dude spun on his heel to face her seniors and smiled sheepishly. "Now that that's don-"

The next set of events really confused her. Sure, Uncle Connor loved pranks but he wasn't violent. So it really surprised her when he tried to shove his dagger into the boy's chest. But she was even more surprised when it shattered, that was impossible...Unless…..No, that couldn't be it. No one has survived the Styx before!

She focused back on the scene playing out in front of her when the intruder swore his loyalties and Will got off of him, still a little wary.

Malcolm cuffed him when he tried to get to the other counselors. "Really? Come on, guys!" he whined as he got dragged to the rec room and hefted onto the ping pong table. Uncle Connor loved this. She could tell by his expression. Amaryllis really questioned his sanity sometimes, what person would enjoy seeing someone get strapped down to a ping pong table? Sure he's been through a war but still...

"Just precautionary measure till Chiron gets back. He probably went because of you coming back to camp."

Uncle Mal locked the chains using one of the Hephaestus Anti-Pick Locks and stepped back admiring his work.

"Umm...Connor...Who is this?"Alyssa asked, she was one of her friends and the counselor for the Hephaestus cabin when Nyssa, her mother passed away.

"We're not really sure yet. If he's the guy we think he is, he's getting a real beating. But if he really is the guy he claims to be...He'll still get pummeled but we'll stop...Eventually. So it's a really bad situation for him either way." Connor replied, cracking his knuckles making a shiver run down Amy's spine.

That's when Amaryllis decided she would get some answers, "He said he knew my mom." She demanded. How did this stranger know her mom when she barely knew her!

"He did, Amy" Malcolm spoke softly.

"But mom never talked about him. In fact, she never talked about the war with me! I barely knew her! Now someone claims to know her better than I do!" She shouted angrily, on the verge of tears. She yelled at herself internally for being weak out in the open where everyone could see.

" _He's_ the reason she won't talk to you." Connor spoke, cutting through the silence.

Amaryllis never hated someone so much in her life before.

 **THANKS TO spnaph AND idotpart1 FOR BETA-ING**


	4. Chapter 4

"Um...how long am I going to be like this?" Percy asked, laying down on the ping pong table with his feet dangling off and staring at the ceiling. His chains rattled as he swung his legs to alleviate some of the boredom. When he received no reply he sighed, "Chiron isn't gonna get back from Olympus till another few hours, I already know that for a fact."

Silence.

"At least take the net down, it's starting to dig into my neck,"

Silence.

"Geez, getting old really took the fun out of your lives huh? While you guys are growing grey hair and staying miserably single, I'm still 19 and having the time of my life! I almost feel bad for you Connor, what happened to the Stoll your heart plan?" When he finished, Connor flinched and turned around, the only reaction Percy got since they revealed to Annabeth's daughter that he's the reason for not telling him any of her mother's childhood.

Connor looked miserable when he spoke, "Travis died some years ago when he took a blow for Katie, she was hurt and infected with chimera poison. They died together."

Percy winced at the careless tone he used, "I'm sorry Connor, I didn't know." googl

The Annabeth look-alike stopped glaring at him and actually spoke, "You've been on Olympus? My mom was redesigning it...that was the gift she was given for being a leader in the war." The blond girl look proud and sad at that fact. "She never took me to see it though, especially a particular statue of a teenage guy. Even when I peeked at the blueprints, she got really mad."

Percy looked at Malcolm for confirmation on who he thought that teenage guy was but he didn't even look up to meet his gaze. Percy grumbled annoyed, Malcolm was always a stubborn one.

"All of you shut up! We don't even know if he's the enemy and you're giving tons of information away!" A burly kid bit out. He was tanned and fairly tall with a muscular build. With red eyes and dark hair, he really puts up an intimidating character. A broadsword hung by his side and two knives were strapped to his hip.

"You're an Ares kid right?" Percy spoke up, finally taking a moment to assess the new faces.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He sneered, immediately to go on the defensive.

"Nothing, meatheads tend to look similar after all." Percy replied nonchalantly, putting his natural talent of pissing people off to use.

"What did you say!?" He yelled, hand gripping at his sword's handle.

"Um...let's not fight….please…" A dainty looking girl with a flower wreath spoke softly. She had light brown hair and dark, almost black, brown eyes. There was a little dirt on her floral dress as if she'd been kneeling on the ground.

"Samson, stop it. He's just trying to piss you off. Don't let it get to you." The girl with the toolbelt spoke. She had frizzy black hair and soot and oil covering her clothes and gloves. Some was smeared onto her face as well. She had jean overalls on and a camp half blood shirt underneath. The tool belt that hung around her waist was filled with wires and little things that Percy couldn't hope to name.

"And now you've given a name away! I'm going to die first now!" The Ares kid, Samson, bit out, throwing his hands in the air.

Percy sat back, smiling at the chaos he caused. A sudden chuckle made everyone stop, at the doorway stood Chiron who had Small Bob in his hands. The kitten looked particularly ticked off, with its fur sticking up on ends and eyes glaring.

"Chiron! Thank gods! Can you get me off of here! Malcolm and Connor are being asses even though they know it's me! Get this lock off! My back has been cramping and I've been bored out of my mind!" Percy groaned dramatically, flopping back onto the ping pong table.

Chiron chuckled, "Percy my boy, it is wonderful to see you alive and well after…." He stopped seeing the boy's eyes darken. "I see….well anyways, I found this little guy outside the barrier looking quite pitiful and I thought the big house might need a pe- what's wrong Percy?" Chiron asked watching his student dive behind the ping pong table.

"I'm sorry Small Bob! Please don't kill me!" Percy pleaded as the tabby kitten leapt from Chiron's arms toward Percy. The cat was glaring at the boy and stalking toward him like Percy would become his next meal.

"Oh come on! Why are you so scared of a cute little cat!" The tool belt girl cooed at the kitten who looked mildly offended.

"Small Bob is not a cute little kitten," and as if to prove his point, the kitten grew to its sabretooth size and growled at everybody.

"Woah!" Connor screamed and dove for his sword. The Samson kid drew his sword and was about to strike Small Bob when a familiar golden blade was thrust into the path of the broadsword and effectively blocked the strike.

"Small Bob is a friend, hurt him and you hurt me." Percy spoke quietly but the threat held weight as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the menacing figure.

Small Bob purred and leaned into his master's hand, forgiving him for forgetting to let him through the barrier. He shrunk back down and was promptly picked up by Percy. Small Bob then proceeded to climb onto Percy's shoulder and eventually to his head. Nuzzling into the human's head, he relaxed and watched the room through his new vantage point.

"I take it he's yours," Chiron spoke amused and concerned by the whole scene.

"Yeah, he used to be someone else's but they…" Peercy was unable to finish the sentence as memories from the wretched place came to surface within his mind.

"He's completely friendly right?"

"Of course. Well, as long as you keep him fed he should have no problem. Oh, and when he's hunting in the woods, keep the campers out, he might mistake one of them for prey and accidentally hurt them. But other than that he's completely harmless unless you threaten me of course." Percy explained fondly as he stroked the kitten's head.

"I think we should keep his true form amongst ourselves so we don't alarm the rest of the campers. Now, Malcolm and Connor know this person, but I don't believe you've been introduced to a few of our new camp counselors. Samson , child of Ares" Chiron started.

"Oh, we've been acquainted," Percy spoke deviously admiring the boy's slowly reddening face.

"What did you do? " Chiron sighed, "Never mind i don't want to know. I see that that part of you hasn't changed. Next is Alyssa, daughter of Hephaestus." Chiron gestured to the tool belt girl.

"It's nice to meet you, sorry about the whole enemy thing." She spoke with a slight southern accent.

"No problem, I'm used to being chained, kidnapped and held against my will," Percy said casually not noticing the horrified look on the girl's face.

"Andromeda, daughter of Aphrodite isn't here right now, but I believe you know her mother. Drew, I believe?"

At this, Percy was surprised, "Drew started a family?"

"Yes, she was one of the few who survived long enough to do so," Chiron spoke sending a not so subtle glance at Amaryllis."We also have Cyrena, daughter of Demeter," Chiron continued pointing at the girl with dirt on her dress. "Lastly, we have Amaryllis...she's…"

"I know Chiron, you don't need to tell me...Who's the father?" Percy spoke, pain evident in his voice.

"Athena was growing worried at Annabeth's mental condition about 10 years after you fell. To keep her company, she allowed Annabeth to have one brain child." Chiron explained calmly.

Percy felt oddly relieved at that, so this was what Apollo meant when she "moved on". He almost felt disgusted at his selfish desires to keep Annabeth for himself.

Keyword: almost.

"Who is this guy anyway and why is he so important to MY mom?" Amaryllis snarled, a little annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"I'm afraid that's not a story I can tell my dear, " Chiron spoke gently, "You have to find out through him and I'm afraid he's not ready to open up as of yet." he finished, eyes glancing at Percy for a few seconds. "I believe it's high time that you introduce yourself Percy."

Percy sighed and jumped off the ping pong table, "The name's Percy Jackson, Hero of the Great Prophecy and Slayer of Kronos….somewhat. Nice to meet you."

"WHAT?!" the new kids shouted out, astonished at the casual mention of the name of Kronos.

"What do you mean the slayer of Kronos? You were a part of the war? But that's impossible! The war was thirty years ago! You look only around twenty years old! You can't possibly be born by then!"Cyrena reasoned out.

"Yes, unless you were sent to the place I was. Time flows differently from the place where I've been so I haven't aged like Connor or Malcolm."Percy muttered darkly.

"What was this place then?" Amaryllis snarked moodily.

"I don't think you want to know." Percy snapped back.

"I do want to know, it can't be that bad." she retorted defiant.

"...Tartarus...I was in tartarus for the past 30 years...though it felt like 3 years." Percy spat out, starting to live the experiences from a year ago again.

"Bullshit, I don't believe you!" Amaryllis cried out, shocked and angry at the thought of a demigod being in there for three years.

Percy moved in a flash, pinning Amaryllis to the wall, sea green eyes turning stormy. Small Bob fell off of Percy's head alarmed when his owner sprinted to the other side of the room. "Do you want to test me little girl? I've endured tortures worse than you can imagine and battled monsters that you can only fight in your dreams."

"Percy, stop." Chiron commanded. Percy instantly snapped out of his funk and backed away slowly.

"I'm...I'm…" Without finishing his sentence, Percy stalked out of the big house, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll go talk to him," Connor spoke before following Percy out. Malcolm followed after a few seconds.

The new generation gaped at the scene that unravelled before them. "What was that? Chiron, I thought he was an ally!" Samson snarled, going to help Amaryllis up.

"He is, but some things are still sore subjects for him even after all these years. It's best not to tempt him or provoke him." Chiron spoke mournfully, looking at the doorway his oldest students had left through.

"Who's his parent?" Alyssa spoke up curious. "If he was the hero of the Great Prophecy, he's got to have a strong pare-" she was cut off by the shadows rippling and two people stumbling from them. Two people dressed in full black looking almost goth stumbled into the room.

"Uncle Nico? Aunt Thalia? What are you guys doing here?" Amaryllis asked. But she was promptly ignored by the two as they stumbled to Chiron. The girl was about 16 with a silver parka and a bow and arrow. A silver circlet sat on her short black hair. The man looked to be in his mid-thirties and was fairly muscled. He had shoulder length black hair and an olive complexion that made him look italian.

"Where is he Chiron!" the man, Nico, snarled out.

Thalia slammed her hands down, "The seaweed brain didn't even tell us he was on Olympus, I found out when Nico told me later!"

"He's in his cabin, recovering...he had something akin to an outburst." Chiron explained. In a second both of the big three children shot out the door and ran toward a certain sea themed cabin.

"How does he know Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico?" Alyssa questioned.

"He's their cousin," Chiron explained, his tail swishing behind him.

"But that means…" Cyrena started.

"Yes, he is a son of the big three. Only he would leave his parentage out when introducing himself." Chiron muttered under his breath. "His full name is Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon."

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the long absence, but i'm back! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
